Childhood Innocence
by BobMcBobinson
Summary: The story of Lucina and her world growing up, and the tale of romance between the princess of Ylisse and the Goddess of Skyworld.
1. Chapter 1 - The Princess of Ylisse

The young girl sat down on the roots of a tree, next to her father. She wasn't much older than 12. Blue haired, adventurous and marked with the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. As most children do, she wanted to be like her parents. Her father was a fantastic swordsman, the ruler of Ylisse and a folk hero. Her mother was a beautiful grey haired tactician, she was very intelligent and she was the reason Ylisse was in such a state of peace.

Her mother and father met one fateful day when her father, known as Chrom, and his band of shepherds found Robin (the girl's mother) lying down on a patch of grass. Robin helped Chrom and the shepherds defeat a band of brigands who were attacking Southtown. From that day Robin was brought into the shepherds, with Robin's help, Chrom managed to defeat King Gangrel and Plegia in the war that ravaged the nations. During the war love blossomed between Chrom and Robin. After the final battle was won, Chrom proposed to Robin, they got married and had two children, Lucina and Morgan.

The siblings had only a year's difference between them. Lucina was the oldest, she took after her father more than her mother. Lucina wanted to be a master swordswoman when she grew older. She was rather clumsy when it came to wielding a sword, but she had many years to hone her skills.

Lucina's brother, Morgan took more after his mother. He wanted to be a master tactician just as her mother. Morgan did not have the Brand of the Exalt in his eye, which he was rather upset about. Lucina and Morgan got on very well, which was a relief for their parents.

Lucina stood up wielding her wooden sword she and Chrom carved together.

"Father, when will I get a real sword?" The blue haired girl asked.

"When you are old enough to not almost poke someone's eye out" Chrom chuckled.

"B-but I can not poke people's eyes out!" She complained as she swung her sword around, almost hitting the reading Morgan.

"Watch it Lucy!" Morgan shouted ducking his head, "Father's right!".

"Settle down you two" Robin smiled as she walked over with a basket of food, "Who would like some sandwiches?"

Both of the children stopped what they were doing and walked over to their mother, they both grabbed a sandwich and raced to the old oak tree.

"I win!" Lucina shouts as she had already climbed up to the highest branch.

"As always!" Morgan playfully shouted back.

Morgan sloppily climbed to the branch that his sister sat on.

"Morgan, I wonder what we'll be like when we're older." Lucina asked her brother, who was chomping into a pork sandwich.

"Well when I'm older I want to be like Mother, I want to read every book and lead our army into battle!" Morgan replied.

"Well I want to be like Father! Lucina shouted, punching a fist in the air. "I want to be the best swords fighter in Ylisse and I want to be the prettiest lady in the land!".

The area that they were in was a lovely hidden meadow. It was a secret location that Chrom stumbled upon one day while hunting. It had a beautiful old oak tree that was higher than every tree in the forest, there was a stream that led into a large pond. The area was full of wildlife, you could see squirrels climb the trees, you could hear birds chirping, it was just beautiful. It was a short mile away from Ylisstol, where the Ylissean royal family lived. Lucina loved being outdoors, she felt it was where she belonged. She and her father would come out here to train every week. The big **oak** tree was their target, they practiced on the tree, leaving it with so many marks and scratches.

Lucina and her father were very close. They would spend hours at a time in the wilderness together. Lucina loved her father dearly. For Lucina's 11th birthday Chrom and Lucina carved two wooden swords out of the branches of the oak tree together.

Chrom taught Lucina to fight like he does, hoping one day she will be better than himself.

"Mother, Father, can I go exploring for a while please?" The blue haired girl begged. " I shan't be long!"

"I'm not sure what there is left to explore, since you and your father have been to every location in the woods, but you may." They tactician smiled.

"Thank you mother!"

"Just be safe."

"I will!"

Lucina ran off into the woods, with her wooden Falchion in it's sheathe on her hip. She walked for what seemed like years, taking in all of what she saw, the moss on the logs, the bird flying down, the squirrel's scuttling across the trees, she loved all of it.

She saw this large pond, with frogs and lily pads all over the body of water. Lucina kept walking.

About an hour had past, Lucina decided to sit on a log and have a rest. Lucina took out her water bottle from her worn leather satchel. She decided to practice swinging her sword around, trying to recreate the stance that her father does. Whilst Lucina was messing around, she heard some rustling coming from behind her, many thoughts rushed through her head,

was it a bear, was it some bandits, was it even some Risen? Lucina turned her hair to a beautiful girl, about two years older than Lucina, with emerald hair that reached down to her shins.

"What's the point of just swinging that stick around?"

 **Well that was chapter one. This is first thing I've pretty much ever written. I've wanted to give it a shot for a while now so I thought I'd go with it. This will be a Lucina X Palutena story (eventually). Well I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will probably come out, soon, hopefully. Until then.**

 **-Bob**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Emerald Haired Girl

Lucina looked at the girl, she looked around 13, older than Lucina. Her skin looked smooth and pure, unlike Lucina's which were covered in scratches and scars. She was wearing a big white dress, with gold plating on her arms. She had an angelic voice, she had a white stocking on one leg but she didn't have one on the other. There was an odd glow around her figure, something god like.

"Uhm, how did you get here?" Lucina asked, "and who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"My name is Lucina, I am the Princess of Ylisse."

"A princess? You don't look very princess like."

"I am the princess!" Lucina snapped, "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's fine, Lucy."

Lucina was taken slightly back by that name, only her brother ever calls her that. She felt really odd to hear another person say it.

"So, what does a princess like yourself do?"

"I like to explore the wilderness, I-I want to be like my father, the greatest swordsman in the land."

"Again, it's un-princess like to do these things, are you sure that you aren't a prince?" The emerald haired girl teased.

Lucina turned red in the face. She was rather infuriated too.

" I am NOT a prince!" Lucina shouted, "My brother is the prince and I am the princess!"

"Aww, you're cute when you're angry."

Lucina turned even redder, but she laughed.

"May I ask for your name? Miss-?"

"Miss Palutena, my name is Palutena, nice to meet you Lucy."

"I have some food , would you like some?" Lucina offered some sandwiches and fruit.

Palutena giggled, "Sure why not?" Palutena sat next to Lucina and took the sandwich out of her hand.

"Wow," Lucina thought to herself, her skin is so smooth!"

"uhm, Lady Palutena, may I, touch your hands again? They're ever so soft!"

"Of course," Palutena giggled, "You can just call me Palutena though."

"Okay." Lucina responded. Palutena held out her hands to Lucina, Lucina felt them for about a minute, she wasn't preparing to stop.

"Having fun there Lucy?" Palutena smirked.

Lucina's face turned bright red, she quickly let go of her hands.

"Er-er sorry," Lucina stumbled on her words, "but your hands are SO soft though! I mean how can one's hands be that soft?"

Palutena laughed at Lucina she looked into Lucina's eye and noticed the Brand of the Exalt. She ignored what Lucina was saying for the next minute, all she cares about was the mark in her eye

"I need to see that," Palutena got extremely close to Lucina and looked straight into her left eye. "What is that?"

"What?"

"The mark in your eye,"

"oh that! That's the Brand of the Exalt, it appears in the eyes of people of my bloodline. I am the great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter of the Marth, the Hero King who saved our world from destruction. He had one too!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard of him?"

"No, I haven't actually."

"Really!" Lucina gasped, "I thought everyone knew."

"Well, I'm not from around here," The green haired girl answered, "You see, I live in the sky, in Skyworld actually."

"Wait, you live in the clouds? How can anyone live in the clouds? It's impossible!"

Palutena smirked, "Well, my father controls the weather and I am a goddess!"

Lucina looked at Palutena in a bewildered fashion, "Her father controls the weather? What?" She thought to herself.

"Well, how about you tell me more about Ylisse?" The young goddess asked, "It seems you have an interesting history."

"Of course!" The blue haired girl responded with a lot of excitement in her voice.

Both of the girls talked for hours, Lucina had no idea what the time was, to her it seemed like only minutes, yet time flew by. Over the period of time, the clouds began to darken. Palutena noticed this but kept talking, until a rain drop hit her cheek, she flinched when she felt it.

"Lucy, I have to go," Palutena said with a worried tone.

"Oh, okay, can we please meet up tomorrow?"

"Of course we can! I would love to hang out with you more."

"Okay, can we meet here?"

"Of course."

Palutena waved goodbye as they parted. Palutena walked into the forest. Lucina was rather sad that she left. She really wanted to talk more. Lucina checked her pocket watch, it was 8 o'clock, she was only supposed to be out for an hour, but she had been out for 7. Lucina grabbed her items and ran for it.

She ran down the trail she came, hoping she hadn't scared her family; which was what she did. She ran and ran until she had to stop or she'd die from exhaustion. In the distance she heard the shouts of her father.

"Lucina! Where are you?"

Lucina had a worried look on her face, she drew a deep breath and ran to the shouting.

When she found her father she was exhausted, having ran two miles within 10 minutes was a lot for her. The sense of adrenaline powered her through.

She was met with the embrace of her mother,

"Lucina we were so worried about you! You only said you would be an hour! We thought some brigands or even worse some Risen had gotten to you!" Her mother wept.

"Gods Lucina, you really had us scared," Exclaimed her blue haired father. "But you're safe now."

"I'm fine! And I had a wonderful time!" Lucina said to calm down her troubled parents, "I met this beautiful girl with long green hair and we talked for hours! She said she was a goddess, she looked like one too! And her skin was so soft and she had such a lovely voice!"

"I'm glad you're okay. But you mustn't have imaginary friends-"

"SHE'S NOT AN IMAGINARY FRIEND! SHE IS REAL!" Lucina shouted in frustration.

"Okay sweetie, calm down now." Her mother chimed in to quell the situation. "We believe you."

During her younger years, Lucina had an imaginary friend called Ross. She used to play with him a lot. Until when she told her friends at school about him, Inigo, Brady, Severa and Kjelle mocked her for it.

"Oh Lucina how is your fake friend doing!" They would tease. It really upset Lucina, the phrase 'imaginary friend' really annoyed Lucina. She could not stand the phrase. And she used to get very annoyed when people thought she was lying.

The family went home to the castle in Ylisstol. Morgan and Lucina went to bed and Robin and Chrom had a drink in the relaxation room.

"Lucina needs to get out of the imaginary friend phase again," Chrom said to his wife, "She is too old for that nonsense."

"Last time she had one her friends mocked and teased her for it," Robin added in, "I won't let her go through it again. And I really don't want to have to talk to their parents again. Remember when Sully and I almost killed each other when we asked her to talk to Kjelle?" She added while giggling.

Chrom laughed in return,

"I really don't want the embarrassment of having to do that too. But that isn't the point, Lucina goes first, even if we have to risk our lives talking to Sully again." Chrom added with a hearty laugh.

They both laughed. They finished their drinks and quickly went to bed. While Lucina was excited to go out and spend the day with Palutena again.

 **Well wasn't that something? Our princess meets our goddess, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter! If you would like could you review the story, I'd like some feedback (hopefully positive). Thanks for reading.**

 **-Bob**


	3. Chapter 3 - Affection

Morgan awoke to his mother bringing him in a tray of breakfast. A glass of orange juice, fried eggs, cooked pork and some fruit. Morgan was quite a big fan of fruit, and meat. He always believed that you had to have a happy stomach to learn; even though he said that for an excuse to eat, as he loved eating.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," cooed his mother.

"It's my birthday?" Morgan responded in confusion, "I had no idea."

"Days slip by when you are always working, for a young boy like you, you should relax."

"But mother, I want to be like you! And I can't be like you unless I work!" The newly twelve year old responded.

"Morgan, you have many years to learn and practice. Now eat. We're all in the living room waiting for you, well me and your father are. Your sister is still fast asleep." Robin chuckled. She planted a kiss on Morgan's head as she left him to eat his morning meal. Morgan rather quickly consumed his food, in his excitement. The aspiring tactician was so excited to see what he had gotten, was it new clothes? New books? Maybe even a tome! Ideas rushed though his head as he munched and slurped his meal down. As soon as he was finished he set aside his dishes and ran to his wardrobe, he wore his coat which looked a lot like his mothers. He twisted the knob and opened the door.

The blue haired girl was fast asleep. She awoke to her brother shouting in her face,

"WAKE UP LUCY WAKE UP IT'S MY BIIIRRTTHDAYYYYYYYY!" The excited boy exclaimed.

"Morgan? What are you doing? Get out of my room!" The girl sprang out of bed and punched her brother in the arm. Causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oh gods, sorry Morgan, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Morgan sprang up, laughing at Lucina, "You fell for it!" The boy laughed.

"Morgan you little dastard." Lucina growled.

Morgan ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. When Lucina growls, she is not the ideal person to be around. Last time he really annoyed Lucina, she almost broke his arm.

Lucina threw on her casual outfit and slumped downstairs, her hair a complete mess. She sat down next to her father and watched Morgan dance around like a crazed ape. Lucina had never seen him so excited.

"Morgan, your mother and I have decided, that because of your hard work. You can have your first tome." Chrom smiled.

"The tome is Elwind, not too powerful, but safe enough to learn from." Robin added.

Morgan could not hold on his excitement, he leaped at his dad, in a hugging jump.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Morgan excitedly shouted. Hugging both of his parents at once. Just before Morgan could choke Lucina to death from his hug leap, she moved away to the other chair. She looked at Morgan's happiness and the fact that he had a tome, and was quite jealous. Lucina was a year older than her brother and she didn't have what she wanted yet, a sword. She walked into her room, leaving the three to themselves.

An hour passed and there was a knock on the door, it was Morgan's best friend, Severa. Severa was a year older than Morgan, they got on very well. She seemed to be the only friend who remembered his birthday. Severa was the daughter of Cordelia and Frederick. Cordelia was Robin's best friend, and Frederick was Chrom's. The families often dined and had days out together. Lucina was quite fond of Cordelia. Cordelia taught Lucina how to feed pegasuses, Severa never liked treating pegasuses but Lucina had always had an interest in animals.

"Happy birthday Morgan!" Severa smiled. Severa handed Morgan a box, "I got you something." Severa winked.

Morgan opened the box, it was a red tome.

"I heard you talking about how you wanted to learn to use tomes, I spoke to my mother about it and she had dabbled with tomes before and she had this one. It's a fire tome, she never got far with-" Severa couldn't finish what she was saying, she had an extremely happy Morgan hugging her. "Thank you!" He said with a lot of excitement. Blood flowed to Severa's cheeks as Morgan let go. "Erm, well I'm glad you like it." She said awkwardly, "I was thinking we could go shopping today, would you like to go?"

"Of course!" Morgan replied.

Severa walked over to Chrom, "Uh Sir, may I take Morgan out shopping today, if you may."

Severa asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Of course you can Severa, there is no need for the formalities," The Exalt chuckled, "We are family friends, you don't have to be so polite. I appreciate your politeness, I see Fred and Cordelia raised you well. But I have never been one for formalities."

"Thank you, Chrom." Severa smiled, "Let's go Morgan!" Severa grabbed Morgan's hand and ran out the door.

"Bye Mother, bye Father-" He couldn't finish what he was saying before he was yanked away.

Lucina had her outdoors outfit on. She grabbed her wooden sword and walked out the door, until she was stopped by her mother, holding something behind her back.

"Mother?"

"I saw your face when you saw Morgan with his tome, earlier."

Lucina didn't reply, she looked uncomfortably at her boots.

"So I've decided that you deserve this. You've earned it." Robin handed her daughter a bronze sword, "It isn't much, but it has helped me through a few battles."

Lucina put the sword down and hugged her mother's waist as tightly as possible. She could not believe that she finally had her very own sword. She could not contain herself. For long she had dreamed of owning one, to be more like her Father. She was one step closer.

"Off you trot now my dear." Robin planted a kiss on Lucina's head and off Lucina went.

Lucina walked to the forest she and her family always go to. She adored it there. She walked for another hour, to find the spot where she met the green haired girl.

"You took a while." Palutena smirked.

"Sorry, it's my brother's birthday today. I had to watch him get his presents." Lucina said with a hint of spite.

Palutena laughed slightly. "Do you not get along?"

"We get along, quite well actually."

"That's good, but why were you upset with him getting gifts?"

Lucina sighed. "Morgan got a tome, and to see him get something he always wanted made me jealous, I had always wanted a sword. But now I have one!" Lucina pulled the sword out of it's sheathe. It was heavier than what she expected but she managed to spin it around and point it at Palutena.

"It looks pretty heavy."

"It is," Lucina winced, "I'll get used to it!"

They both laughed.

"What shop should we go to first?" Severa asked. "Anna's General Store? Gregor's Swell Swordshop? Henry and Tharja's Spell shop?"

"Spell shop! But if you want to go to Gregor's shop then we can." The twelve year old responded.

"Okay."

Severa took Morgan by the hand and lead him to the spell shop. Henry and Tharja were comrades of Chrom and Robin in the Valmese war. After the war they settled down in Ylisstol and set up a shop that sold tomes, weak, powerful, dark, rare, whatever. They had it. They were also the parents of Noire, one of Morgan's friends. They were nice people, very, strange but odd.

"Hey kid." Tharja greeted, looking at Morgan, "How's your mother?" Tharja had a strange obsession with Robin, ever since Robin rescued her from the Plegian army. She had always shown great affections to her. She had always wanted to have been, intimate with Robin.

"She's great! How are you Tharja?" Morgan responded.

"I'm great, so have you came for tomes?" Tharja grinned, "we have Fire, Wind, Thunder and Dark tomes."

"My favourite tome is Nosferatu," Henry, Tharja's death obsessed husband cackled, "it's very powerful and when it hits it sucks the life force out of the enemy and gives it to you!"

"Can I have a thunder tome please?" Morgan asked, ignoring Henry.

"Here you are, 500 bullions please." Tharja smiled.

"Here you go miss." Morgan handed over a small sack of coins.

"Bye now." Tharja waved goodbye as the two kids walked out.

"So when do you think they'll f-" Henry was muted by one of Tharja's curses.

"Henry they're children, don't speak like that."

All Henry could say was a bunch of muffles.

Palutena watched Lucina mess around with her new sword. "Lucina, have you ever had a crush before?" The goddess asked.

"Er, well I kinda did. On someone called Inigo. Then I found out he made fun of my friend Kjelle. A lot."

"What did he say?"

"Well Kjelle is, gay I think. And so when Inigo asked her to go to the dance with him, she denied him. So he started being horrible to her, calling her horrible names."

"Oh no! Did you do something?"

"Well I confronted him. I told him to stop. And he hit me. That made me really cross. I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and I threw him across a table. It was funny."

Palutena laughed at Lucina. "You're funny."

Lucina smiled.

"Erm Lucina."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Lucina dropped her sword, "what an odd question to ask." She turned around and looked at Palutena.

"No why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Uh okay."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone before, well a girl."

Lucina looked at Palutena, confused "why is she asking me these questions!" She asked herself.

"No? Not really."

"Would you like to?"

"I've never thought about it. And I'm not gay because I need to marry a man to continue by bloodline."

"Well you don't know if you don't try."

"Why are you asking me these questions! My stomach feels weird! Stop!"

"Oh your stomach goes weird does it?" Palutena grinned. "Does it feel weird when I do this?" Palutena tickled Lucina's stomach. Lucina uncontrollably burst out laughing.

Lucina screamed in laughter, with an occasional stop among the laughter.

"I see you're ticklish." Palutena laughed.

"Please stop I can't take it anymore!" Lucina shouted.

"Okay."

Lucina had a deep breath and looked up to see Palutena looking at her. Lucina looked straight into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Palutena-" Lucina said as her lips met with Palutena's. Palutena kissed Lucina, to silence her. Palutena let go. Both of their faces as red as a tomato.

"Palutena..."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, even though we just met yesterday I, have a bit of a crush on you, maybe a lot." Palutena said.

Lucina went in to kiss Palutena, but she bumped her nose on Palutena's. Palutena laughed and tilted her head to kiss Lucina. They both locked. For the first time, Lucina had kissed someone, and she had not expected it to be a girl, and let alone that she would enjoy it. Lucina parted from Palutena's soft lips.

"I'm sorry I can't! I have to get married to a boy I must have a child!" Lucina shouted as tears streamed down her face, "I will not disappoint my family!"

"Lucina. You will not disappoint your family! They will always love you no matter what you must know!"

"Thank you. I-I needed that." The princess wept, "I think I will go home now."

"Lucina, stay with me. Please." The goddess begged.

"Oh alright."

The goddess lit a match and threw it on a bunch of sticks that she made earlier. Setting them alight. They cleaned up a spot for them to relax. They hung up a blanket between some trees and made a large makeshift bed.

The princess and the goddess sat side by side looking at the fire, both holding each other's hands. The princess drifted to sleep on the goddess' shoulder. The goddess laid the princess on the makeshift bed and she settled down next to her.

 **That took me a while to write. Well I hope you enjoyed it. We see a glimpse into the future of the future partners don't we? Well see you next time. Again I hope you enjoyed this. I'm looking forward to writing more, but I fear I may have rushed the Palucina romance. Anyway. Goodbye my friends.**

 **\- Bob**


	4. Chapter 4 - Conflict

Lucina woke up to breathing of the emerald haired girl who was asleep beside her. The air was cold. The thin trails of smoke come out of the burned out campfire. The sounds of birds chirping away filled the air. She felt rather peaceful.

"Good morning, Lucy." Palutena awoke from her slumber.

"Good morning."

"That was a rather nice sleep."

"It was."

Lucina stopped for a second, she realised that she had left Ylisstol, yesterday.

"Lucy, you look troubled, are you okay?

"I've been out for, an entire night, my parents are going to be so scared." Lucina said while crying. "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Lucy calm down, it'll be alright." The goddess cooed.

"No it won't! If I face them they'll, stop me from coming here!" The princess cried out.

"Even if you have to go I'll wait for you."

"No! I don't want you to suffer!"

"Lucy, I can wait." Palutena said stubbornly, "Even if I have to wait five years, I will."

"Okay. But I don't want to go yet, but I don't want to make my parents be even more afraid." Lucina said.

"Oh I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"We can start building a treehouse!"

"How? We haven't got anything?"

"We can use your sword to cut down some trees!"

"Okay?"

The two set to work, they spent hours working on their treehouse. Palutena gathered as many branches and odd pieces of wood and leaves as possible. Lucina set to work on cutting down some trees with her sword. After hours of work they finally had enough materials to create a treehouse. They spent another hour planning on how they would build it, where the sticks would go, what tree and how to make it sturdy. After they finally found a sturdy enough tree they set to work. Lucina jammed the logs in as hard as possible. To the point of where they would not move. Palutena found an old shed while gathering branches, she came back to Lucina with plenty of ropes and equipment. The two girls tied ropes around the branches so the logs wouldn't fall off. They hammered, knotted, shoved, cut and worked the day away, until they had a relatively nice little treehouse.

"It looks good!" Palutena exclaimed.

"I think so too." Lucina replied.

Both of the girls climbed up the rope ladder that Palutena made and sat next to each other, looking over the pond. Holding each other's hand.

Lucina sighed, "What if I don't see you again?"

"I know we will. And now that I have this, I'll be fine." Palutena smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Lucy, I think you should go to your parents now."

"But what if they don't believe me? Come with me please!"

"Lucy, you'll be fine. Now go before you get into even more trouble!"

Palutena kissed Lucina goodbye. Lucina jumped down from the treehouse.

"Wait!" Palutena shouted.

"What is it?"

Palutena jumped down and took off her left ear ring.

"Take this," Palutena forced the ear ring into Lucina's Palm, "To remember me, if thinks go bad."

Lucina threw her arms around Palutena.

"I-I love you!"

"I love you too. Now go! Before you get into even more trouble!"

Lucina walked away. Into the forest, away from where she wanted to be. Inside she wanted to just run and live with Palutena, but she knew she couldn't. She knew she had to one day become the Exalt after her father passes. Tears started slowly falling down her face as she walked home.

When she finally reached Ylisstol she had a look of confidence on her young face.

"Lucina? It's Lucina!" Sumia, the Pegasus Knight shouted, she and Cordelia were two of the guards for the gates to Ylisstol. They were two of the best.

"Lucina your parents have been so worried!" Cordelia shouted, "Where have you been?"

"I'm fine, Cordelia." Lucina says as she tried to avoid them. "Just let me in, please."

"We have to take you to your parents, come on." Cordelia said while taking Lucina by the hand.

"Sumia wait here and call for a replacement."

Cordelia said.

Sumia saluted and went off to find Stahl, another knight. She tripped on the way.

Cordelia took Lucina to the palace. Her mother ran to Lucina and wrapped her arms around her.

"Lucina you're all right!" Robin shouted as tears rapidly flooded her face, "We've been so worried!"

"Lucina! Where have you been!" Chrom shouted in a tone that Lucina had never heard before.

"I was with my friend." Lucina mumbled. "We fell asleep."

"You fell ASLEEP? You were gone for two days? We thought you could have died Lucina!" Chrom shouted. "From now on you are banned from visiting your 'friend'. You are to stay in Ylisstol until you are fifteen years of age!"

Lucina burst out into tears.

"Father you can't do this! Please I beg you!" The girl cried out.

"No I cannot let you, what if you do not return Lucina! I cannot allow that. And whoever your friend is could be a person of bad faith Lucina."

"But father I love her!" Lucina shouted. "How could you do this to me!"

"Lucina please, calm down." Robin cooed.

"Lucina, I'm sorry it had to come to this but we have no choice." Chrom sighed.

"I hate you."

Lucina ran to her room, tears flooding down her face, she slammed the door and jumped on her bed, crying her eyes out. She pulled the ruby ear ring that Palutena gave her and pushed it into her ear lobe. She yelped in pain but she kept quiet. She screamed into her pillow in frustration. Hoping for the 3 years to pass.

 ** _Sorry for the short one, I was really tired and I couldn't find a way to drag it out like how I usually do. The story will pick up the pace a bit more now. Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Goodbye._**

 ** _-Bob_**


End file.
